


Rainy Night

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjae can’t sleep because of the rain, and neither can Juyeon.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chácara — Portuguese word for a small rural property consisting of a house or more, where a few farm animals are raised and grow food as well. Most also have a stream. 
> 
> Wrote this on a whim with no proofreading, sorry for any mistakes.

It was early December, and nothing could be better than a vacation at Juyeon’s family’s chácara. Or at least, that’s what Jaehyun thought before coming.

As usual, rain was pouring as if there was no tomorrow. It hadn’t rained for a while and most of the time the rainy season starts on late December. He thought it’d be sunny, blazing hot and simply perfect. Instead, what he got was the sunny sky but with tons of humidity, rain, strong winds and all sorts of insects invading the house. 

He turned from side to side on the small bed, trying to find a comfortable position but none seemed to work. The air conditioner also didn’t block any of the sounds produced by the weather outside. Many would say it’s relaxing, but he didn’t think so. He hated it.

He picked up his phone from the floor and as the screen lit up, big and white numbers read the time. It was already 1:04AM, but here he was, not even a bit sleepy. Most important of all— here he was, _all alone._

Juyeon had complained about not being sleepy, and so he got up and headed outside. Hyunjae would’ve followed him out, but he was way too lazy to get up. Now it had been probably 40 minutes since he left and he still wasn’t back. 

He kicked his covers off, deciding he’d go outside to wherever place the other was. The moment his feet came in contact with the tile floor, a shiver ran up his body and he cursed under his breath.

“How can a house so hot have such an icy floor?”

He twisted the doorknob— which was just as cold— and immediately headed to the kitchen. There stood the person he was looking for, eating a piece of bread as he looked out the window, leaning on his elbows against the sink.

Jaehyun stopped moving, not wanting to make any noises and just stood there. Juyeon was incredibly attractive, his eyes which cutely form two little crescents when he smiles, making him resemble a cat, probably being what sticks out the most about his appearance. 

But just like his outside, he was also beautiful on the inside. Actually, he was even more beautiful on the inside, being such a warm, caring and good person.

He took his time admiring the boy, leaning against the wall while doing so. He really hit the jackpot when he found this man, that was for sure. 

He knocked softly on the (cheap) metal door softly, which produced a low, dull sound, successfully catching Juyeon’s attention. 

“Oh? You’re still awake?” He asked, smiling softly as he still chewed on his bread. Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile back, feeling his stomach being filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling. 

“The rain is bothering me,” he explained as he approached the younger, gently slipping his arms around his waist from the back. He found it amusing how he could feel his heartbeat through his back. 

Juyeon only hummed in response, enjoying the way the older places his forehead on his shoulder, sighing softly against his skin. 

“Why aren’t _you_ sleepy?” 

“I don’t know actually,” this caused Jaehyun to lift his head up from his shoulder, throwing him a confused look which the other only saw once he turned around. 

His back was now facing the window, with one of his hands gripping the edge of the marble sink as leaned on it. He only stared at him, but the older could feel his heartbeat accelerating and the earlier blush blossoming again on his cheeks.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” he says, chuckling as the other’s cheeks only redden even more. 

“Stop.”

“Sorry, it’s just really obvious.”

“Stop! I’ll blush even harder now!” Jaehyun complained with pouty lips, which Juyeon cooed at. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized halfheartedly while bringing him into a hug.

His embrace was probably one of the Jaehyun’s favorite things about him. He loved how his arms wrapped around his body, how his face rested on the crook of his shoulder, and especially how warm and loving it felt. 

When they first met, Juyeon had hugged him. Since that day he had craved for it, even if he didn’t see him as anything more than a stranger. Even after both became close friends, he couldn’t help but seek for any opportunity he could take to feel those arms around him again. 

He felt safe.

“Do you want anything to eat?”

“Milk would be good.”

Juyeon at last pulled away, smiling ever so softly as he grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. Jaehyun suddenly felt a need to voice out his feelings, and so he took advantage of the quiet and peaceful moment. 

“Juyeon?”

“Mhn?”

“I really like you. I really do like you a lot. I don’t know if it’s love already, since we only met five months ago, but I’m sure I _really_ enjoy your company.”

He seemed taken aback at first, considering how he stopped pouring the milk for a couple seconds, but he soon grinned widely as he answered. “Me too. I really like you a lot, too.”

“I really like your hugs.”

“Yeah, that I know.”

“Your kisses, too.”

“Yup, know that one too.”

“Playing with your hair as well.”

“And that one.”

“Is there even anything you don’t know I like about you? I could also have some things I don’t like about you. Do you know any?”

“No, because there is none— hopefully,” he squinted his eyes, looking at the older. 

Jaehyun giggles while shaking his head. He walked up to his boyfriend, grabbing him from behind once again and feeling his heartbeat. “There really isn’t.”

It was true that one of your happiest moments didn’t need to be anything big. That it didn’t need to be at a huge event, or at any other important occasion. This simple memory he made with Juyeon was already precious, one he wouldn’t forget any soon. 

He might hate sleeping to the sounds of rain, but he definitely enjoyed this one particular rainy night.


End file.
